


人鱼码头20

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	人鱼码头20

周围的空气像是一瞬间被燃着，维利嘉紧紧地抓着我的手臂，晶莹的汗水顺着小腹滚落到幽密的深处，散发着香甜而催情的味道。

本就不算宽敞的舱室因为两个青年体型的占据者而变得拥挤起来，维利嘉难受地扬起尾鳍，像在排解着什么一般胡乱拍打着，径直撞翻了一旁的置物架。

短暂的惊愕过后，我便彻底明白了过来，头痛的同时颇有几分无奈。我还没来得及去想怎么处置这条公然入侵的人鱼，他就在这个当口不合时宜地进入了成年期，并且还因为那无法控制的情欲而产生了狂躁感。

第一次经历发情期的人鱼似乎很难保持住理智，维利嘉偎在我怀里，眼神已经开始涣散起来。“马诺，帮我……”他艰难地低声哀求，湿润的嘴唇在我颈侧轻轻磨蹭着。

我知道就算在这种压抑难耐的时刻，他也依然不打算强迫我，松了口气的同时，原本就不算坚定的意志更是柔软下来。不知道人鱼在情欲得不到纾解的时候会搞出什么动静，如果把这会儿还在四处抓老鼠的唐巴给引来就糟了；没有充足的时间考虑，我本能地伸出手去握住他暴涨的部分，抵在怀里安慰起来。

海上正是风轻云淡的艳阳天，舱内光线明朗，什么都看得一清二楚。我明显地感觉到维利嘉那几天前还是少年模样的男性已经成熟得透彻，忍不住低头看去，人鱼腹下鳞膜中狰狞探出的红润茎身正湿漉漉地被我握在掌心，淫靡的样子令我咽了下口水，又在那铃口轻捏一下。

维利嘉轻轻地呻吟一声，有些变化的声线充满了不可思议的魅惑；我侧头看他，他便吻了上来，软热的舌尖挑开我的牙关，轻而易举地将我拖入与他同样汹涌的情欲漩涡。

人鱼那光洁白润的脊背紧紧地贴在我的胸膛，挺翘的臀部正不断摩擦着我的下身，我能感受到那隐藏在银鳞中的体腔已经在情动下微微开合，甚至也能隔着腰间单薄的布料感受到那里的柔嫩和热度。

眼前的生物仿佛是为性爱而生的妖精，纵然理智告诉我应该推开维利嘉，杜绝一切诅咒发生的可能，我却依然忍不住将勃起的男性紧贴在他的臀后，随着自己手中的动作轻而缓慢地抽动着。

“嗯……马诺……”

我的目光掠过他精致的锁骨向下看去，平坦的胸膛上粉红色的乳尖正因情动而肿胀着，只抬起手来轻轻一掠便挺立起来，羞涩地等待着爱抚。我吻上维利嘉雪白的后颈，手指在那薄而鲜艳的乳晕上轻轻一捻，维利嘉便难以自制地在我手中发泄了出来。

硬挺的凶器依然顶在维利嘉的臀间，凉滑的鱼鳞上尖尖的凸起似乎更加挑起了我的欲念；正犹豫着想要再抽动两下时，维利嘉忽然伸出手来褪下了我的短裤，后臀微微一抬，那灼热湿润的体腔口便柔媚地含住了我的顶端。

……

无法形容出自己在那一瞬间的感受，待反应过来时，我已经将他狠狠地按在了底板上，下身整个凶猛而强硬地进入到最深处，凭借着本能动作起来。

第一次与真正属于其他人的性器官交合，那最原始的美好感觉几乎令我晕眩，乱七八糟地撞了好多下才捡回几分神智，忙朝身下的人鱼看去。维利嘉好像有些吃痛，晶亮的眼眸却有几分满足的味道。“马诺，轻点……”他在我耳垂上轻轻舔了一下，语气虽然像是埋怨，下身却迎合着将我吞入得更深了。

仅剩的理智在听到那声鼓励似的呻吟后不翼而飞，我将他翻过来抬高那银蟒般的鱼尾，固定在自己的两腿之间大力冲撞着，同时俯下身去堵住他的嘴唇，生怕这妩媚的声音被船舱里的其他人听到。

温热的舌尖缠绵地胶着在一起，维利嘉轻仰起头小声喘息着，火红的长发衬得那副漂亮肌骨更加活色生香；我咬上他的喉结，感受到紧紧包裹着自己的柔软肉体正有规律地收缩着，大脑顿时一片空白，几乎下一刻就要泄了出来。

可我意识到眼前这条刚刚进入发情期的人鱼绝不可能轻易被满足。他难耐地舔着下唇，肌肤在情欲的促使下呈现出薄薄的粉色，人类的双手环绕在我的肩背，下身在我的冲撞下不断发出淫靡的水声；我努力克制着自己，低下头去又握起他熟透了的男性。

“嗯……不要……那里……”

在人鱼热嫩的躯体中寻找着，我很快摸到了令他愉悦的一点，重重地顶在那里或浅或深地律动着，想要尽快帮他排解出来；虽然不知道自己的技巧如何，可眼前同样没经验的人鱼显然也无从比较，只能被动地承受着我的探索。

“啊……”手中的欲望颜色加深，愈发粗壮硬热起来，随着我最后的挺身喷发出来，溅在了我的脸颊上。意识到我终于完成了帮助这条人鱼的使命，我紧紧地压在他的后臀，随即将积攒已久的欲液射进了那因高潮而不断收缩的体腔。

……  
我趴在维利嘉身上喘息了一会儿，艰难地撑起身抽出自己。汩汩白浊随着我的动作流出来，情色无比地淌在那些银色的细鳞上；维利嘉半眯着眼睛仰起身，尾鳍轻轻地拍了两下，似乎在回味刚才的高潮。

他看着我，眼底的幽光带着异样的兴奋和满足，然后凑过来亲在我的唇畔；我犹豫了一下，也侧过头去含住他，安抚般在他后背上拍了拍。

然而几乎是同时，我就发现那原本隐匿到鳞片下的腔口又翕动着绽放开来，尾鳍也像人类的双手一样勾住了我软垂着的前端，下一刻便又迫使它坚硬起来，跃跃欲试地再次散发出进攻的热度。

“感觉很不错。”维利嘉窝在我怀里，兴致高涨地蹭着那个火热的部位，“马诺，我们再来一次吧。”

……

我看看他，又看看自己不受控制的地方，胃部忽然有些隐隐作痛。

心底也隐约清楚，我恐怕是真的招惹上了一个大麻烦。


End file.
